Active roommates
by Neon-Ultrahh
Summary: Naruto is Itachi's new roommate yehh
1. Chapter 1

"Ok now im lost" Uzumaki Naruto muttered to himself.

He was in an empty corridor with two big heavy boxes and 3 smaller boxes on top; this was his first day at Konoha's all-boys school, Metzari. It was a rather big school with a large sports field.

_"All right have I got all my stuff... two big boxes one...two check, three small boxes one...two...three check and my back-pack check, ok haven't lost anything yet" thought Naruto._

"Arh! Stupid boxes move!" Naruto screamed.

Behind him he could hear quiet laughter. Naruto slowly turned around to find a slightly taller boy with waist length glossy brown hair and big eye's pupil and iris both the same milky grey colour.

"What?!? You never seen boxes before or something!?!" Naruto shouted.

A small smile crept across the strangers face.

"Yes...But I've never seen anyone talk to a box before. Are they good conversation?" The stranger answered

Naruto started to blush. Even though he was being smart towards him all he could think was _"Godd! He's so hott"._

"Err...no not really. Um...by any chance do you know where the dorms are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'll take you there" He picked up one of the large boxes with three of the smaller boxes on top as if the were as light as a feather. "My names Neji Hyuuga by the way. What's yours?" Neji questioned.

"Thank you um… its Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto answered.

"Well Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you" Neji said with a big smile on his face.

_"Why in the hell am I helping this Uzumaki kid I'm not usually this nice...there's something about this kid that attracts me to him hmm but i wonder what." Thought Neji._

Naruto replied with a large blush. Neji smiled at him.

"Well this is the entrance to the dorms err... what wing and room are you in?" Neji questioned.

"Erm...north wing...room um...119" Naruto mumbled slowly slightly blushing more.

Neji started smiling more "That means your my next door neighbor...oh dear that means..." Neji trailed off.

"Neji what does it mean?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Um well... your roommate is Itachi Uchiha" Neji said slowly.

"So Neji who's Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Well... He's um... What I mean to say is..." Neji trailed off again.

Naruto was getting seriously worried now, he thought, 'I mean who the fuck is Itachi Uchiha anyway?!?'

"Neji spit it out!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto...well look... if you ever get err... how do I put this... well uncomfortable just come to my room ok?" Neji said slowly.

_"Poor kid with those features Itachi's going to eat him up" _Neji thought feeling sorry for Naruto.

"Ooooooooooooooooo...kay um... Neji isn't this it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Oh yerr... sorry about that Naruto um... I'll go in first and introduce you to Itachi and Naruto remember what i said" Neji reminded Naruto.

"Uhuh..." Naruto whispered trying to get himself mentally ready for whatever was on the other side.

Neji opened the door to find a boy with long black straight hair and he found himself looking into the inky darkness of the boy's eyes, the boy was lounging on a bed listening to an ipod.

"Err... Itachi this is your new roommate...Naruto" Neji almost shouted.

"Keep your socks on Hyuuga I can hear you I'm not listening to anything, so lets have a look at him then" Itachi stated coldly.

Neji took the other big box off Naruto and put it down with the others at the other side of the room. Naruto walked through the doorway and stared into Itachi's big eyes.

"Fuck off into your own room Neji me and err Naruto was it have some err...bonding to do" Itachi smiled evilly at Naruto.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine and looked hopefully at Neji.

"Ok Itachi but if the kid doesn't want to don't make him" Neji told Itachi.

"Neji want do you mean...don't leave me here!" Naruto begged.

At that moment Itachi got up and grabbed Neji by the shoulder and shoved him out the door, slammed it in his face then locked the door.

Itachi slowly turned around and gave Naruto a big smile.

_"This is going to be fun" _Itachi told himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The key turned in the lock, Itachi turned to face Naruto, giving him a sadistic kind if smile, the kind of smile that filled Naruto with horror.

Itachi spoke but all Naruto heard was the branches outside rustling in the wind. The branches scratching the glass panes of the window.

'So kid, where you from?' asked Itachi

Naruto daren't speak, afraid of the false sense of security he felt he was being led into.

'I said where are you from? I won't ask again' Itachi demanded

'I was born in the hidden leaf village, just south of …' Naruto stopped in mid sentence not wanting to give away more than he needed to. He was still on his guard, ready to spring into action if Itachi made any sudden movement. He didn't trust Itachi

Itachi motioned for Naruto to sit on the bed next to him.

'Come sit down, make yourself more… comfortable.'

Naruto didn't move, he had no intention of moving closer to the dark eyes, he could feel himself getting lost in his eyes, he didn't want to but something made him stare into the bleakness of Itachi's eyes.

'Listen, I never ask more than once, sit down or you won't be able to sit down for a long time' threatened Itachi.

Naruto looked into the deep ebony eyes again and saw that Itachi meant what he said. He quickly sat on the soft bed and sank deep down into the mattress. He made sure he was ready to jump up if Itachi attacked him. He sat at the end of the bed and Itachi moved closer to Naruto, making Naruto edgy.

'Listen, if your homesick, you can spend the night with me if you like, I mean it helps to have a friend to … help you.' suggested Itachi.

Itachi looked over at Naruto and gave him that same smile he'd given him when he locked the door. Naruto felt very sick and got up to leave.

'Where you going? We've got all night.' Said Itachi, smiling at Naruto.

Itachi grabbed Naruto and forced him onto the bed, Naruto tried to turn but Itachi pushed his head face down onto a pillow, Naruto tried to cry out but his screams were muffled by the pillow.

Itachi straddled Naruto's hips and leaned forward so Naruto could hear him, Itachi gently pulled back Naruto's hair and whispered softly in his ear:

'Its ok from now on, I'll look after you' Naruto started whimpering into the pillow

'Don't worry, it won't hurt, I'll be gentle' Itachi whispered.

Naruto started to struggle, he realised that no one was going to help him even if he did get away from Itachi.

'There's no way' Naruto thought, 'that im gonna just let this happen'

Naruto suddenly jumped up, taking Itachi by surprise and knocking him to the ground, Itachi immediately sprang up, and Naruto could see the anger in the eyes of the older boy. Naruto felt afraid and knew that there was no way he was going to escape the boys clutches

'You shouldn't have done that, I wasn't going to hurt you' Itachi spoke softly but behind the easy tone lay a danger.

Itachi stood between Naruto and the door, blocking the escape route. Naruto spun round in panic, clocking the window; Naruto raced over and tried to heave it open. Before he had opened it, he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist, the arms picked him up as if he were a feather and dropped him lightly back onto the bed.

Tears welled up in the corners of Naruto's crystal blue eyes; he blinked them fiercely, not wanting to seem weak in front of Itachi.

Itachi apologised 'look im sorry, but if you had just co-operated then we'd have been finished by now'

Naruto remained silent, he stared down into the pillow, and he closed his eyes and waited for Itachi to speak.

'This wont hurt, I promise' Itachi sounded truthful.

Itachi leaned forward again and stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair. Naruto felt butterfly kisses being traced along his neck. A shiver ran down his spine, he trembled as he heard Itachi breathe heavily somewhere near his shoulder.

He felt pressure on his back as Itachi weighed down on him, pressing against him.

Naruto could feel the soft labouring breath of Itachi as Itachi ran his finger down his spine. Naruto started trembling as Itachi began to slowly undress him. Naruto daren't fight back or struggle against what seemed impossible to escape.

Itachi rolled Naruto over and unzipped the sunset coloured jacket that Naruto was wearing to protect himself from the autumn chill of the evening. The jacket slid onto the floor to reveal a white shirt, Itachi could see naruto's tanned skin as the short sleeves exposed naruto's upper arms. The tanned skin excited Itachi as he quickly ripped the velcro to slide Naruto's sandals off. He tossed them to the corner of the room and focused his attention on Naruto's trousers.

Itachi stood up and faced Naruto.

'Stand up' he commanded

Naruto stood up cautiously, never taking his eyes off the floor.

'Now listen carefully, do as I say and no harm will come to you' said Itachi, 'remove your trousers' said Itachi

Naruto's head snapped up to look Itachi in the eyes; he stared into Itachi's eyes questioningly.

'Remember what I told you, I don't ask more than once' said Itachi with a threatening tone embedded into his voice.

Naruto spoke strongly, his voice quivering a bit because of the threatening smile playing on Itachi's lips. 'there's no way im going to do that, your mad, what makes you think that?, Get lost, let me outta here!'

Itachi smiled sinisterly at Naruto and without warning, swung his clenched fist up towards Naruto's face and knocked him out with a hard blow to the side of the head. Naruto fell to the floor.

Naruto stared groggily at the ceiling, trying to figure out where he was.

He felt self conscious and was suddenly aware of the unpleasant feeling of being naked.

He saw a figure loom into his view, he couldn't make out who it was, and the figure was silhouetted against the light above him.

The figure grabbed Naruto's arm and heaved him to a sitting position. He saw his clothes lay crumpled in the corner. He reached over to grab them, only for his hand to be kicked away.

'I suggest that you behave from now or ill have to get physical again' Itachi warned. 'If we're going to be friendly roommates I suggest you do things first time I ask you too' Itachi stated coldly.

Itachi offered a hand to Naruto, Naruto noticed that Itachi was naked from the waist up. Itachi was pale skinned with toned features. His paleness stood out against the darkness of his soft locks of hair flowing down past his shoulders.

Itachi loomed over Naruto; tears shone in the blonde teens eyes. Itachi's lips frowned into a line across his face, He didn't want his new pet to cry, he just wanted him to co-operate.

'L-let me go' pleaded Naruto.

'No, you have to stay here' Itachi was almost apologetic

Itachi pulled Naruto into a hug, gently caressing his back. He turned the teenager to face him and kissed him, Naruto pulled away but Itachi held on tightly. Naruto could feel the large hands of the older boy holding him tightly; Itachi used gentle force to hold on. Naruto felt he could no longer object and placed his head on Itachi's chest. Itachi kissed the top of Naruto's head.

Itachi pushed Naruto backwards and he sat on the bed with a soft thud, Naruto lay back and Itachi planted butterfly kisses on his stomach. Naruto trembled again but this time from pleasure not fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi smirked at Naruto's actions; he was thrashing his head side to side in pleasure. Itachi started to kiss harder on Naruto's thighs, he began to moan softly.

'See? Your enjoying this, I knew you would' Itachi said lustfully.

'Uuuuh' Naruto moaned quietly.

Itachi licked the tip of Naruto semi-erect penis.

'Ahhh' Moaned Naruto through clenched teeth.

BANG BANG!!!

'Nii-chan! Let me in!' A voice shouted from behind the door.

'Sasuke-kun can you come back later please' asked Itachi.

'B-but Nii-chan I'm scared, can I sleep with you tonight please Nii-chan!' begged Sasuke.

'Fine wait a minute' said Itachi loudly to the voice behind the door.

Naruto looked at Itachi questioningly. He searched Itachi's face for answers. Itachi didn't speak just put his finger to his lips and motioned for Naruto to be quiet and pushed him towards the bathroom.

Itachi put his black t-shirt back on as Naruto gathered his clothes and went into the adjoining bathroom.

When Naruto was out of sight, Itachi unlocked the door and let Sasuke in.

'What is in those boxes Nii-Chan?' questioned Sasuke.

'I don't know, those are Naruto's boxes, my new roommate' Answered Itachi irritably.

Itachi looked down to Sasuke, he was wearing comfy looking dark blue pjs and had his matching dark blue care bear, Itachi had to admit, he looked cute.

Itachi ruffled Sauke's glossy black locks; he looked up and sweetly smiled at his older brother and climbed into his bed.

Itachi went into the bathroom to find his pet crying in the corner, he was hugging his knees. Naruto looked up and saw Itachi, looking down at him. Itachi bet down and gently wiped away Naruto's tears, Itachi sat down on the bathroom floor next Naruto, he pulled Naruto closer to him and held Naruto in his arms.

'I –I don't want to do…this. I don't like you that way… I… I don't like you at all. Get away from me' whimpered Naruto, sobbing as he spoke.

Itachi pushed Naruto roughly to the floor and stormed out of the bathroom.

'What's wrong?' asked Sasuke, as Itachi kicked back the covers and lay in bed

'Nothing, just go to sleep' replied Itachi.

'Night night brother' said Sasuke sleepily.

'Night' answered Itachi

Naruto waited in the bathroom for what seemed like forever, when he felt that Itachi was asleep, he opened the bathroom door with a slight creak and peered around the door. Itachi's eyes were closed. Naruto crept across the floor and collapsed into his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Naruto woke up to see the sun shining through the large window, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

He looked across at Itachi's bed, he was still asleep, but there was no Sasuke to be seen. Naruto crept past Itachi, unaware that Itachi was awake and watching his every movement. Naruto went into the bathroom and stared at his tear stained face in the mirror. He could see a large purple bruise appearing on his cheek, where Itachi had hit him the night before. He wondered whether Neji would question it. Naruto daren't turn the taps on or get a shower in case it woke Itachi. He opened the bathroom door cautiously and slipped out of the dorm room door and out into the still hall. He knocked on the dorm next to his. He wanted to talk to Neji.

He knocked and could hear a slight scuffle on the other side. A boy wearing green pyjamas opened the door. The boy had a bowl cut and his dark brown hair framed his round face. He had bushy eyebrows and wore glasses.

'What can I do for you this youthful morning' said the boy cheerfully.

'Is Neji around? Is he awake' said Naruto.

'Yeah sure I'll go get him' the boy turned around and bumped into Neji.

'Naruto? What's wrong, did Itachi do that to your face? Dam! I knew I shouldn't have left you, what did he do?' questioned Neji

Naruto's face began to crumple,

'Lee, would you disappear for a bit, you know, go to the library or something?' asked Neji.

'What? Oh yeah, ok Neji, let me just grab some stuff' said lee.

'No, just go NOW' demanded Neji

Neji took lee by the arm and propelled him towards the door, lee turned around to protest but Neji shut the door before lee could say anything.

'Naruto? What happened?' Neji spoke softly to Naruto, who was sat staring straight ahead.

Naruto remained silent. Neji went over to Naruto and said 'I know what Itachi did; I know what he's like'

'No you don't' Naruto burst out, 'you don't know anything, why did you leave me, why didn't you stay? You knew what he was gonna do and you just let it happen'

Neji remained silent, he didn't know what to say, Naruto didn't understand that there was nothing he could have done.

Naruto stood up to leave, Neji grabbed his arm, 'where you going?'

'I can't stay here, I'm going to get dressed' Naruto answered

Naruto went out the door, not bothering to shut it.

He walked back into the room, Itachi wasn't in bed anymore. Naruto could hear water running in the bathroom,

''Itachi must be in the shower',' he thought.

He went to his boxes, he hadn't had a chance to unpack yet, and he pulled out a fresh t-shirt and found some trousers. He sat down on the bed as Itachi walked out of the bathroom, just wearing a towel. Naruto leapt to his feet.

Itachi looked across at Naruto and quickly looked away again. Naruto walked to the bathroom, and Itachi watched him go, Naruto walked into the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief.

He got undressed and got into the shower. The bathroom door opened, Naruto didn't notice as Itachi crept in. Itachi watched silently as Naruto washed.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and straight into the waiting arms of Itachi.

Strong arms wrapped around Naruto's naked wet waist and started caressing Naruto's tight ass and licking at his lips. Naruto had his eyes clenched shut, a shiver ran down his spine as Itachi grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth apart and pressed his lips to Naruto's, he searched every crevice and corner forcefully. Tears once again dripped from Naruto's eyes, Itachi felt the salty wetness rubbing between the two boys cheeks as the older boy invaded Naruto's mouth.

Itachi carried Naruto into the bedroom bridal style and lightly dropped him on his bed, he reached into his draw and pulled out a silk rope and lightly bound Naruto to his head board. Naruto struggled to get away but the older boy overpowered him into a lying position.

Naruto started to scream 'help! help me!'

Itachi reached over and placed his hand over Naruto's mouth.

'I didn't want to have to do this' Itachi said heavily

Itachi went over to his draw again and pulled out a gag. He walked back over to Naruto. Naruto was trembling. Itachi looked down at his pet, he felt a twinge of guilt, and he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. He lifted Naruto's head up so he could tie the gag, Naruto, quick as a flash, bit Itachi's hand. Itachi slapped Naruto. Naruto felt tears in his eyes again, which he tried to blink back.

'I told you to do as I say, and no harm will come to you' Itachi said. Itachi quickly tied the gag around naruto's mouth before he could bite again.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed Naruto's forehead. He lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders and looked down to Naruto's hole, Itachi smirked in excitement. Itachi pressed his thumb onto it and Naruto again tried to scream but the gag prevented him from doing so. Itachi pushed his index finger into the tight passage till it could go no further and added another finger and started stretching him with a scissor motion. Naruto tried to cry out in pain, but the gag just cut into his mouth.

Naruto started writhing on the bed, trying to break his bonds but to no avail, his wrists started burning from the friction he was making. Itachi went back to his draw and pulled out an extra large bottle of lube, he flicked the bottle top off and squirted out a small amount and heated it in between his hands. Naruto lifted his head to see what he was doing. Itachi came back over to the bed and stared down at Naruto. He wriggled as Itachi lowered himself onto the bed; fear was evident in his eyes. Itachi thinly coated his erect penis and positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and quickly thrusted. Drool emerged from the gag in his mouth as he felt Itachi enter him.

'Arghhhhh' Naruto screamed in pain no one could hear him as the gag restricted the sound.

Itachi's pace was fast and hard, pain was shooting up Naruto's spine, it felt like he was being split in two.

'F-fuck your tight' exclaimed Itachi.

Itachi was trying to penetrate Naruto fully when something blocked his way in, he pushed harder until…

'ARGHHHH' Naruto screamed till his throat was hoarse.

Itachi felt something trickle down his shaft; it was blood, Naruto's blood.

'What!!! Y-you're a …virgin?!' said Itachi in disbelief as he withdrew from Naruto.

Naruto started to sob uncontrollably, his boy shaking with the force of the sobs.

Itachi removed Naruto's gag and untied him, Naruto stumbled to the door, but it wouldn't open, he collapsed against the door, falling in a heap on the floor.

Itachi stared down at Naruto, he didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. There was a knock on the door; Itachi heard Neji's voice behind the oak panelling.

'Hello? Anyone in there? Naruto?' shouted Neji.

Itachi pulled on his clothes and threw Naruto his. Naruto ignored them as the landed by his feet.

Itachi went over to the door and pushed Naruto away so he could open it. Naruto was still crying when Neji entered the room.

He took in the scene that lay before him;

'What have you done to him!!!' he yelled at Itachi.

Neji put his arms around the sobbing Naruto. He heaved him up and dressed him. Itachi just stood staring.

'I told you, I warned you, this is the last time Itachi, and I mean it. You're not going to get away with this, I promise you' he threatened.

Itachi stood staring, no one had ever spoken to him before like that, and he grew angry at Neji. 'Why do you care all of a sudden? You never cared about… about the others'

Naruto looked up 'others?' he questioned.

Neji and Itachi spun round to stare at him, Neji looked away and Itachi stared at Neji.

'There were others, Neji?'

Neji looked at Naruto 'Im so sorry, I wish I could have helped, I really do'

'You knew… and you never said anything'

Neji took naruto's arm 'Come with me, I'll explain everything'

Naruto allowed himself to be led out of the room, leaving Itachi still staring at the ground, with a sad, almost ashamed look on his face.


End file.
